Akito's Shame
by Baby Fire Wolf
Summary: Akito is ashamed of somthing? Guess what and find out! hahaha I suck at summeries


**Chapter 1 Avenley**

**(Avenue Aven-lee)**

It was a rainy afternoon as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were sitting at the table playing cards. The phone rang and Shigure ran out of his room to answer it, he mumbled a few things and then hung up. "That was Akito, he wants me to go to the main house for something. Well bye!" He said while closing the door before anyone could answer. Tohru, and Yuki went to the store to bye something. Kyo went into his room to sleep the rain through. Shigura came home quietly and went back into a room. Kyo herd the door shut in the guest room. He decided that he was now working in there. "We're home!" Tohru yelled as her and Yuki walked into the house. "I am going to go make dinner." Tohru said as Shigura walked out of the guest room. When Tohru was in the kitchen Yuki walked up to Shigura "What did Akito want?" He asked firmly. "He wanted me to take Avenley away." He said calmly and walking toward a seat. "Is she here?" Yuki asked concerned. "Yeah in the guest room, she is still asleep though. Hater will be here soon, she dose look sick though." Yuki nodded and walked into the kitchen to help Tohru with dinner. Kyo walked into the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked with is stomach growling. "It is a surprise, and it will be ready soon." Yuki said not looking at Kyo. "I WASENT ASKING YOU! YOU RAT!" Kyo yelled. Yuki ignored him and helped Tohru make dinner, she was right now trying to make Kyo stop yelling. "It is ready!" Tohru yelled a little while later and everyone was at the table already. They ate there dinner and Yuki left early caring a plate with food on it. Tohru started freaking out that she may have hurt Yuki's feelings but Kyo convinced her that she didn't.

Yuki knocked on the guest room door, there was no answer. He let himself in. He walked over to a young girl who was a year younger than him. She had long dark brown, looked black hair with a red tint to it. She had her hair over a part of her face with a wash cloth over her head. Yuki sat down next her and switched her clothe and set the food next to the bed. Yuki sat there and then moved her hair off her face. It was beaten and bloody under the black eye she had. "He through something at her." Yuki said to himself. Avenley stirred a little and then opened her eyes slowly. "Yuki?" She mumbled. "Yeah, no go back to sleep." Yuki replied with a smile. Avenley fell right to sleep again. Yuki got up as Hatori walked in. Hatori banged her check and eye as she slept.

The next mourning Yuki was up making breakfast and Yuki was down stairs finishing getting ready. Kyo didn't come down until Tohru called for breakfast. They all at quietly. Kyo was still angry at Yuki from last night. Yuki was just annoyed with him and Tohru decided not to talk. After breakfast when everyone was getting ready to leave Yuki went into the guest room where Avenley had been staying. She hadn't come out since she got here. Yuki knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a soft voice form behind the door. Yuki walked in. "Why didn't you come to breakfast?" Yuki asked concerned. "I didn't want to barge in, and Kyo doesn't know I am here, and I am sure your friend Tohru doesn't know who I am either so.." Before she could finish Yuki interrupted. "It is ok, I understand. If you want, you could come to school with us. Kyo would be happy to see you." Yuki said with a sweat smile. Avenley seemed to contemplate this for a while and then nodded. Yuki picked up her book bag and lead her out of the house. Tohru was waiting with Kyo outside the house. Yuki and Avenley walked out and Kyo turned to see what Tohru was staring. "Avenley?" He asked a little confused. "Hello there! My name is Tohru Honda" Tohru blurted out with a smile. "Hello Kyo. Hi, I am Avenley, nice to meet you Tohru." Avenley finished and started to walk forward, only because Yuki was right now though. "So you are staying here with us for a while now?" Kyo asked as they walked to school and Tohru and Yuki were talking. "Yeah, if that is ok with you, but I really don't want to go back anytime soon." Avenley started and then looked up at Kyo. "Yeah, it is fine. But why the hair in your face?" Kyo started and Avenley lifted up her hair to show a bandage and then let her long hair fall over her face again. "I am sorry." Kyo said now looking ahead. "No, don't be, it wasn't your fault and I should have left without telling him." The school was in site now and all 4 of them walked in silence. "Avenley, are you going to be staying with us for a while?" Tohru asked kindly. "Yeah, that is the plan." BRING! "I have to go, bye!" Avenley yelled and ran to class. "She is a year younger than us." Yuki said as they walked into the school calmly. They got to their seats and Kyo starts fighting with Uo-chan.

"You came back to school!" Momiji yelled and ran over to Avenley. "Yeah I am back. What are you doing here, I thought you were in a different class." Avenley said a little confused. "I am, I just came in here to see if you were back!" Momiji said with a happy smile. "Finally, we all missed you at school!" Haru said. Avenley turned around to see him standing over her. "I am back, geese. You guys need to go back to your classes before the teacher comes!" Avenley said eyeing them. "We probably do, come on Momiji!" Haru said and walked back to his class room as the teacher walked in. "Avenley, great of you to show up." The teacher is in a rude tone. "I am glad I could finally come back." Avenley said as if the teacher was being nice to her. The bell rang as Avenley, Momiji, and Haru walked down to P.E.

"Avenley! Over here!" Kyo yelled and Avenley turned around to go walk with them. "Did you have a good day?" Tohru asked kindly. "Yes I did." Avenley said with a smile. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan, this is Avenley!" Tohru said introducing them. "Hello." Avenley said nodding at them. "Ohh! I forgot! I have to go get something at a store, catch you guys later!" Avenley said and before they could answer she was gone. "Ok, that was a little weird." Uo-chan said watcher her go away.

"So, how did you like your first week back?" Haru asked kindly as it was a Friday, the first one that she had come from school in a while. "Pretty good." Avenley said signing. "I never have had so much homework on a Friday!" Avenley said starting to slump with the weight of her backpack. Haru laughed a little. They were walking to the front together where they meet up with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "Where is Mo---" Before Avenley could finished someone jumped on the back of her, the weight of her backpack made her fall over but Haru caught her in time. "Spoke to soon." Avenley said breathing heavily. "Sorry Avenley are you ok?" Momiji asked concerned. "I am fine." Avenley said getting up and walking again. They talked for another couple of minutes then departed going separate ways. "So how was your day, are you hungry?" Tohru asked and Yuki agreed. Kyo looked mad. Avenley guessed he had another fight with Uo-chan. "Yes!" Avenley replied happily.

Avenley sat in her room doing her homework wile Tohru was making dinner. "Grr! Forget it I will do it later." Avenley said fed up with her math and walked into the kitchen. It was dark now and the moon was hidden under the clouds. "Do you need any help?" Avenley asked Tohru who was running around looking for ingredients. "No, I have it!" She said putting in the last ingredient except that is was empty. "Ohh no!" Tohru exclaimed. Tohru ran around trying to think. "I will go get some more at the store." Avenley asked trying to calm her down. "No, no, I will, It is my fault I forgot to buy more…" "It is fine, I will be back in a little bit!" Avenley said waving and shutting the door. Kyo walked downstairs to see her walk out of the door. "Where is she going?" Kyo asked confused.


End file.
